what now?
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Summary: Jack Shepard and son Jaden crashed on an Island september 22,2004. they met lots of new friends and enemies also. When they think they can finally be rescued…what will happen? this is one of my jaden/jack fic series ! first is "trying to move on
1. here we go againpart 1

**What now?**

**Summary: Jack Shepard and son Jaden crashed on an Island september 22,2004. ****they met lots of new friends and enemies also. When they think they can finally be rescued…what will happen?**

**Chapter 1: here we go again…**

It was early morning, every lostie was sleep, well everyone except for young Jaden Shepard how had been awake for a couple hours now.

The night was quiet, his father rested soundly next to him. They had had a ver very long day. They had to make a two days walk in order to reach the radio tower, of course everyone had offered Jack to carry Jaden along the way. But he only liked Kate and he only wanted her close (or claire) there was something oddly famialiar about her, she reminded him of his granfather.

"Jade?" Jack asked him soflty

"can't sleep" he said simply

"why?" he asked siting up straight

"I just can't" the little boy looked around

"what?" Jack asked confused

"where's juliet?"

"not here" his dad said rarely low

"did you had a fight?" his shinning brown eyes searched for his father's

"nop" Jack said

"but…" he trailed off

"go back to sleep monkey" Jack said softly

"kay" he kissed his father on the head and chuckled "hehe tickles"

Jack laughed and tucked the boy back into bed"

"night kiddo"

"night daddy"

**So there you have it!! Big Jade is back on the map !! please review !!**


	2. Jate or Jacket?

**What now?**

**Summary: Jack Shepard and son Jaden crashed on an Island september 22,2004. ****they met lots of new friends and enemies also. When they think they can finally be rescued…what will happen?**

**Chapter 2: Jate or will it be Jacket…**

Ever since they had crashed there seemed to be something flying around the island, and it wasn't mosqutoes or butterflies… it was something we al call L.O.VE

Like it was spected Kate statyed with Sawyer for the night, and Jaden had crashed into their tent at a very early hour

"why in the world does he have to stay here?" Sawyer asked her with holding Jaden with one hand and carrying some water with the other

"I told you, he doesn't like to be around Juliet so much" Kate said taking the boy from him

"why the hell not?" he asked raising his vioce more and more

"cause he doesn't trust her James" kate said as they reached Jack's tent

"knock, knock" sawyer said in a shout

Juliet was the first in sight "hey"

They just nodded

"I was wondering where he was" Jack said as he noticed Kate holding his son

"he was there when we woke up" Kate told him

"sorry about that" juliet apologyzed

"why are you saying sorry for?" kate asked rougly "he isn't your son"

"kate…" sawyer warned her, but she ignored him

"I'm not trying to pretend I'm his mother" Juliet said quietly, because Jaden had just woken up

"morning sleepy head" kate said softly kissing his forehead

"morning" the boy said

"hi" Jack said in an usual tone, not loud but clear "we better get going, put some shoes on"

"kay" Jaden said sadly as Kate placed him on the flor "by kate, sawyer" the boy nodded sweetly

"bye kid" sawyer said and kate just kept staring at him until he disapeared inside the tent

"thanks" Jack said and he and juliet followed the boy inside

**So what do you guys think??? Too short??? I know, but please review next one will be better **


	3. truth be told

What now

**What now?**

**Summary: Jack Shepard and son Jaden crashed on an Island september 22,2004. ****they met lots of new friends and enemies also. When they think they can finally be rescued…what will happen?**

**Chapter 3: truth be told **

It was early morning, Jack had gone to get everyone ready to continue the walk, and as it was expected he had ordered Jade to stay behind with one of the women

"hey claire" Jack said as he walked to the single mom

"hey" she said rocking Aaron

"listen I was wondering if you could babysit Jaden for an hour or so"

"sure" she said as Jack glanced to his son to sit next to Aaron's crib

"thanks, I know kate or Juliet normally do it, but they are…" the doctor just looked at the boy

"hey don't worry, I'll do it" she said confindently

"I really apreciate it" saying this he walked away to reunite with the other heads of the island

"Jaden" claire said kindly "would you like something to it?"

"not hungry" the boy said simply and turned his face to where his father was standing

"ok, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to" claire said sitting next to him with Aaron bouncing on her hip

"he's cute" the two year old said as his eyes where deeply into the baby's

"thank you. You are cute as well" claire said happy to see he was talking

"hey, do you know where charlie is?" Jaden asked his aunt, but she did not answer "he is not Aaron's dad is he?"

"nop, he just acts like he was" claire said looking at the ocean

"do you miss him?" Jaden asked once again "his dad?"

"he and I were not very good friends" the 22 year old admitted

"yeah neither were mom and dad" the boy said sadly

"sorry"

"that's okay, it's always been me and daddy"

"well you seem to take very well care of your dad"

"if I don't do it no one else will" Jaden said looking from kate to juliet

Claire stayed staring at the boy for a moment _"how could he be so mature?" _

**So there you have it guys some aunt/nephew bonding time!! Next chapter the losties split up and Jaden feels like they are no longer a family **


End file.
